This invention relates to a decorative sheet having numerous shaking pieces. More particularly, this invention relates to a decorative sheet having a base sheet, a plurality of circular supports integrally formed with the base sheet and a plurality of circular sheets mounted on the supports. The circular sheets are held in position on the base sheet by rivets passing through the supports and base sheet. The supports maintain a predetermined distance between the base sheet and circular sheet.
The decorative sheet according to this invention is set up perpendicular to the line of sight and provides a novel sense of beauty to the observer as a whole, due to the shaking by a breeze of numerous circular decorative sheets having various color. Thus, the object of this invention lies in using it for various decorations, advertisement media, etc. Accordngly, as the decorative sheet of this invention is mainly used in the out-of-doors, care must be taken with each part, so as to be able to display its effect sufficiently.